Jalousie, quand
by Monk'ichii
Summary: BooxBo, etablished relationship. Elle n’était jamais jalouse,… il l’aurait aimé. // Le Docteur Temperance Brennan, diplômé en anthropologie … éprouverait de la jalousie ? 2 One-Shots !
1. Introduction

Flash info !

Juste pour expliquer ce qui va suivre : j'ai eu l'idée de faire une nouvelle fic sur BonesxBooth. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à me mettre d'accord sur la façon dont Bones réagirait (de quoi ? tout est dans le titre voyons !). Donc, je me suis dit que, pourquoi pas poster tout simplement les deux versions ?

Ainsi, on a deux points de vue et je pense que ça peut être intéressant !

Donc, deux histoires différentes pour un même thème, ça vous tente ? Si oui, cliquez sur la page suivante : D

Juste : un grand merci à tout ceux et celle qui me lisent, ça me fait plaisir que vous laissez une trace à chaque passage ^^ Ca me motive encore plus !


	2. Jalousie, quand tu ne nous tiens pas !

Première histoire : Jalousie, quand tu **ne** nous tiens **pas** !  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Romance.  
Spoilers : Aucun.

« Elle n'était jamais jalouse,… il l'aurait aimé. » **Etablished Relationship** encore et toujours ! Enfin Bones s'affirme, elle est un peu changée, mais OSEF ! Autour de Booth d'en prendre plein les yeux *O*

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Booth et Brennan étaient dans un centre commercial, marchant côte à côte. Booth avait bien voulu accompagner sa partenaire pour faire les magasins. Il faut dire que la période des soldes n'était pas encore d'actualité, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté.  
Mais contrairement à toutes ces femmes, Brennan savait où aller, elle n'entrait pas dans n'importe quelle boutique pour en ressortir trois secondes plus tard les mains vides. Quand elle entrait, c'était pour acheter !_

_Ils étaient en train de discuter de banalités quand une femme passa à côté d'eux. Elle avait des formes parfaites, à en couper le souffle et, à en juger son large décolleté et sa jupe courte, elle aussi en avait conscience._

-------------------------------------------------

Booth qui était en train de parler, fit silence et ses yeux, il fallait le dire, suivit cette « femme fatale ». Brennan le remarqua et dit d'un air enjoué : « Tu veux que j'aille lui demander son numéro ? ».

Booth reprit enfin ses « esprits », secoua sa tête et regarda Brennan.

-Tu… tu... n'es pas énervée ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Même pas,… je ne sais pas, un petit pincement au cœur ?  
- Non, rien du tout…  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Mais, c'est tout à fait normal que tu t'intéresses pour cette fille, elle a de bons arguments, je veux dire, je serais même fière qu'elle soit ta maîtresse !

Quooii ?!? Alors là, le monde tournait à l'envers ! Depuis quand les petites amies conseillent à leur copains de choisir une telle ou une autre comme maîtresse ?!  
A la vue de la tête que Booth affichait, Brennan comprit qu'elle avait besoin de mieux expliquer ses propos :

- Il est tout à fait normal que d'autres femmes te plaisent, le mâle alpha a toujours été polygame, la preuve, il n'y aurait pas autant de divorce !

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était jamais jalouse, il n'y a qu'elle pour voir dans de la jalousie une raison rationnelle. Seulement, il l'aurait aimé qu'elle le soit de temps à autres. Il avait l'impression que ce non ressentiment, prouvait que leur relation était à durée déterminée.

Après des heures de marches dans le temple des boutiques, Booth proposa d'aller se désaltérer dans un petit café, à la terrasse. Ils sirotaient chacun un thé glacé quand l'agent du FBI relança la conversation :

- Tu n'étais vraiment pas énervée tout à l'heure ?  
- Puisque je te le dis ! Le mâle…  
- Stop ! Ton anthropologie, on dirait du bourrage de crâne !  
- Mais ce sont des études qui ont montré ça !  
- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est **normal,** et non **rationnel,** d'être jalouse ?  
- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que je sois jalouse ? D'habitude, ce ne serait pas plutôt : « arrête d'être jalouse ! » ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient en train de se prendre la tête pour une histoire de jalousie… qui n'a pas eu lieu justement !

- Sweet dirait que c'est parce que tu as peur pour notre relation…

- Oui, mais Sweet n'est pas là ! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu crois en la psychologie ?!  
- Je trouve ça gentil que tu t'inquiètes, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Le « il n'y a que toi à mes yeux ! » n'existe pas parce que…

Elle cherchait les mots justes pour ne pas blesser Booth :  
-Parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de se dire ça, on a pas besoin de penser à ça, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on fait ensemble, c'est ce qui se passe là, entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation tourne aux clichés habituels avec les « tu es l'homme de ma vie, je t'aimerais pour toujours… » et tout le reste. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas romantique, c'est que se serait mentir à nous même en disant cela.  
Toi et moi, c'est ne pas pour toujours, c'est plutôt au jour le jour. Tant pis si ça prend fin, tant pis si l'avenir est incertain, c'est comme ça que je veux vivre notre relation.

Brennan avait les yeux qui brillaient, non pas par chagrin, mais par soulagement. Dans ces moments, elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable.  
Booth fut ému, il lui prit la main et la serra fort. « Moi aussi.»

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bon, un peu guimauve sur les bords mais peut être que vous allez préférez l'autre version ? =)


	3. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !

Deuxième histoire : Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Romance.  
Spoilers : Aucun.

« Le Docteur Temperance Brennan, diplômé en anthropologie […] éprouverait de la jalousie ? » **Etablished Relationship** encore et toujours ! Deuxième version, Bones qui est un chouilla jalouse !

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Booth et Brennan étaient dans un centre commercial, marchant côte à côte. Booth avait bien voulu accompagner sa partenaire pour faire les magasins. Il faut dire que la période des soldes n'était pas encore d'actualité, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté.  
Mais contrairement à toutes ces femmes, Brennan savait où aller, elle n'entrait pas dans n'importe quelle boutique pour en ressortir trois secondes plus tard les mains vides. Quand elle entrait, c'était pour acheter !_

_Ils étaient en train de discuter de banalités quand une femme passa à côté d'eux. Elle avait des formes parfaites, à en couper le souffle et, à en juger son large décolleté et sa jupe courte, elle aussi en avait conscience._

-------------------------------------------------

Booth, qui était en train de parler, ne finit même pas sa phrase tant il était troublé par cette « femme fatale ». Il secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers Brennan. Elle le regardait d'un air amusé avec un petit sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres.

- Euh… excuse-moi, je disais quoi déjà ? balbutia Booth.

Brennan lui donna une petite tape sur sa poitrine d'un revers de main, fit volte-face et avança sans l'attendre. Booth fut surpris. Elle… Serait-elle jalouse ?! Non, impossible, le Docteur Temperance Brennan, diplômé en anthropologie, la femme la plus rationnelle au monde, éprouverait de la jalousie ?

Il la rattrapa et se mit en face d'elle, de façon à barrer son chemin. Brennan le défia du regard et partie à la gauche. Seulement, Booth anticipa et parti à sa droite. Ils jouèrent à ce jeu pendant une bonne minute lorsque finalement, Brennan, excédée, déclara : « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il va bien falloir… ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Booth avait déjà prit ses lèvres.

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? » demanda Booth dont les yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de sa partenaire. Brennan fit un mouvement de la tête pour dire non mais son sourire disait tout le contraire. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et déposa à son tour un baiser.

- Là, est-ce que j'ai réussi à te faire oublier cette fille ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Omg, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi court °° !


End file.
